


Ave, Alexander

by SilverySparks



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverySparks/pseuds/SilverySparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is dead. What goes through Magnus's head in the few seconds between feeling and understanding what has happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave, Alexander

I feel like someone stabbed me, someone must have stabbed me, please take the knife away. I’m going to die, I know it, no one can survive that kind of pain. Take the knife away, please

Alexander

No no no I can’t die, I can’t leave you alone on this earth, _please_ just take that knife out of my heart

I won’t leave you alone Alec, I will never leave you Alec, I promise

I need to get up, I need to stay strong, but it _hurts_

Alexander

Why does it hurt so much, what is happening to me, Alec where are you

Alec my cheeks are wet, Alec I can’t see anything, Alec I don’t feel my legs, my whole body is numb and it HURTS

Alec

IT HURTS

Alec why are you lying there, Alec why aren’t you moving, come on Alec you’ve slept long enough

No Alec the ground is cold come on you really have to get up

Alec

Alec it hurts

Can someone please take the knife away, Alec please take the knife away, why am I even still alive

Alec it hurts

Alec what are they saying, Alec I can’t hear them, no Alec they’re lying

Alec you’re just asleep

Alec it hurts

Alec why are there tears in my eyes, Alec I don’t think there’s a knife but IT HURTS

IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS

Help me Alexander

Alec why are you still lying there, Alec it’s not funny anymore, don’t you hear what they’re saying

Alec, my Alec

No

No I don’t believe them not you

Alec it hurts

I can’t say farewell to you, not you. I can’t do it.

Ave, Alexander.

Hail.


End file.
